jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Canopy Crusade
Canopy Crusade is an activity in JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission Earthquest. Description A robot of A.R.T.'s that resembles a bulldozer is destroying the rainforest. A science question will be displayed at the top of the screen. The player must move the helicopter pod around with the arrow keys, select the bag of supplies with the corresponding answer by pressing the enter key, then move the pod to the grid containing the bulldozer, and drop the bag over the bulldozer by pressing the enter key again. After answering five questions, the player must complete the second part of activity, referred to as the "Rainforest Villain Challenge" in the game's manual. This section of the activity appears to be based on the game , and involves the player trying to capture the villain's playing pieces by surrounding them, while the villain tries to do the same. Digital manual description Canopy Crusade Object Beneath the dense canopy of the rainforest lurks a threat to the existence of the entire planet! Hovering in the heli-pod, you must track down the exact location of ART’s accomplice, stop the destruction and replant the damaged areas. Pod Navigation: Rapidly tap the right and left arrow keys move the pod to the right and left. Rapidly tap the up and down arrow keys move the pod up or down. Enter key selects and releases an answer. Tab key activates a pod gadget. *Uncle Eli will instruct you to select an area that needs to be saved, the area that you will want to drop answer bags into will be the grid where you can see the villain bulldozer. *Move the pod to the bag of rainforest fortification supplies that corresponds to the correct answer. These will be on the right side of the screen. *Press Enter to pick up the bag. Move the pod to the selected grid containing the villain bulldozer. To drop the answer bag press Enter. Curriculum: Science Rainforest Villain Challenge Object Once you have correctly answered 5 questions, you must face off with the villain. Use your game pieces in an attempt to overthrow the villain and abolish the damage in the rainforest. *When you arrive at the close up of the grid, you must get six of your pieces in a row before the villain does. To do this, click on the game piece on the left side of the screen. After you click on the piece, drag it to the desired location on the grid and click your mouse. The piece will then be placed. If you can surround two of the villain's game pieces with one of your game pieces on either side, the villain's pieces will be changed to your side, but be careful, he can do the same to you. *As you progress in answering questions correctly, Uncle Eli will give you some pod gadgets to help you win the grid game. You can activate these game pieces by pressing the tab key on your keyboard. Category:Activities Category:JumpStart 6th Grade Category:Activities that teach science Category:Science Category:Life science Category:Activities that teach life science